


"I love you no matter what your brain tells you"

by Nad98



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Drabble and a Half, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Janus is afraid that his boyfriend intentionally stood him up.Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblrmimssides.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	"I love you no matter what your brain tells you"

It had been over ten minutes. They had meant to meet here ten minutes ago and Janus felt himself becoming upset.

Logan wasn’t like this. Was not one to forget dates. To forget him.

So, him not showing up meant that he _meant_ to forget him. That he didn’t want to show up.

The realisation hit hard and Janus felt his legs grow weak and his lips tremble. Meekly he sank down on his knees, not able to go anywhere and tried to hide his mental breakdown from the world.

Tears rolling over his cheeks and thoughts poisoning his mind almost made him miss the hand which was put on his shoulder.

“Janus, I’m here. I did not mean to come late. I love you no matter what your brain tells you.”

Shook Janus looked up to his boyfriend, who for the first time had confessed his love for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks to imma-potatoo for the promt and I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the [list](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles) and request one I haven't done yet😊


End file.
